


Brothers, If Not By Blood

by elfinstarlord



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brothers, Frenemies, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfinstarlord/pseuds/elfinstarlord
Summary: The words Hashirama could never say to Madara and yet they both knew.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 10





	Brothers, If Not By Blood

We will wake up tomorrow on either sides of a line that has forever separated our families. We will wake up as enemies, as ordained by the history of our blood. We will wake up as heirs staking their claim on material property that has fenced out emotional pangs.

But for today, we are brothers, if not by blood. We are comrades in arms, fighting imaginary foes with our stick swords, blissfully ignorant of the real war that surrounds us. You have my back, and I yours. We will embark on adventures unparalleled, we will see wonders that spill from our eyes and we will tell tales of all those heroic siblings who have conquered the world.

Because tomorrow, we will be everything we've promised we wouldn't be. And we will fight each other, aiming to kill. We will bleed ourselves dry under the scorching sun of expectations and loyalty and we will throw away our hearts into pyres of indifference.

However tonight, we have promises of companionship and brotherhood under the glow of the moon and the twinkling stars.

If tomorrow comes, no, when tomorrow comes, I will not be able to say this to you, so hear now, the words I've never said.

We are brothers, if not by blood,

We are brothers, if not by blood.


End file.
